Groundhog Day
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: When you travel with the Doctor, every day is a surprise. But not for Amy Pond. Something went wrong at the planets of Daloxia, and now Amy is living the same day over... And over... And over. And it always ends with a single message: Bad Wolf.
1. Day 1

******The Whovian take on Supernatural's _Mystery Spot, _s**et in the time before The Big Bang, after Rory's been swallowed by the crack in time.

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wake up, get ready, go through your good ol' human-y wuman-y morning routine, because we! Are! Going! To! _The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia!_" The Doctor's voice echoed through the halls of the T.A.R.D.I.S. like that of an overly-caffeinated gameshow host as Amy groggily opened her eyes.

She groaned and turned sleepily to the sound of banging on her T.A.R.D.I.S. bedroom door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Pond! Wake up! Are you awake? I'll wait out here..." There was a pause for about one trillionth of a second before the voice spoke up again. "I'm coming in!"

"Are you dressed?" The Doctor barged into her room with a cautionary hand over his eyes. He peeked between his fingers and recovered his eyes three times before dropping his hand dejectedly to his side. "Oi! You aren't even out of bed yet? What's the point of traveling through time and space if you're just going to _sleep_ through all the good stuff? Humans. That's all you lot ever do."

Amy reached up and rubbed an eye. "Doctor, it's _six AM_. On a Saturday. You might be able to run on one hour of sleep for a week, but I'm a human. And if you're planning on traveling with humans, it might be wise to let 'em get their rest."

She flopped face-down into her pillow. "Especially cranky Scottish ones."

"It's Saturday? Good. Saturdays are good, you can do a good lot of things on a Saturday. Now Sunday, that's a different story. Can't see the Alignment of Seven on a Sunday. Only happens once every twenty thousand years. Which is _why_ we should get going!"

Amy sat up in her bed, her bright red hair sticking every which way. The Doctor patted his own not-ginger hair with a twist of jealousy.

"Doctor," she said his name slowly, an ominous look on her face. "We are in a time machine. _A time machine_. Can't we just -"

"- see, Pond, I haven't explained that." The Timelord held up a finger. "This not only happens only once every twenty thousand years, but it's got temporal energy radiating off of it in every direction. We can't travel there by the time vortex. It's extremely dangerous."

"Then why are we _going_?!"

"Because it's absolutely beautiful! And it's not _that_ dangerous. Unless you get sucked into the Dark Void of... You... It's... No, you know, it's - it's fi- Shut up!" He straightened his bow-tie forcefully.

"Whatever, I'm already awake now." She hopped out of bed and trudged into the bathroom as the Doctor did a small victory dance and ran out into the T.A.R.D.I.S. kitchen.

* * *

Amy sat down at the table while the Doctor typed his order into the food machine.

"Let me guess - fish fingers and custard?" She leaned her head on a hand and raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor paused. "You know what? Today's a special day. Today... I think I'll try... What's that you normally eat?"

"Sausage and eggs?"

"Yes! That. I'll have sausage and eggs." The machine beeped as his order was processed. It vibrated a bit and out popped a nice, hot plate of crispy bacon, sausage and an omelet.

"That'll be the same for me, thanks," Amy told the machine. A replica of the first plate arrived with a _ding!_ and she placed it in front of herself.

"Okay, let's give it a go, then." The Doctor stabbed a piece of sausage with his fork and put it in his mouth.

He promptly spit it out and it flew onto Amy's plate, much to her dismay.

"Ew, oh, ew, no!" He grabbed a bottle of water from Amy's hand, downing it and washing his mouth out. "I - I thought it'd be much, I dunno, better. Ew, oh! How do you eat that every day, that is disgusting!"

He set the glass bottle down on the side of the table, ranting on about the "strangeness" of human dietary choices. In his frenzy, his arm flailed outwards and the bottle crashed to the floor. "Oops."

"Yeah, well, now I need a new plate _and_ a glass of water, thanks a lot." The machine opened up once more and a third dish popped out in front of Amy.

"And I, for one, am going to enjoy my not-fish-and-custard."

* * *

Amy leaned against the wall of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Console room, her arms crossed. "So, where exactly did you say we were goin'?"

"The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia." The Doctor spoke as he moved about, pulling levers here and twisting knobs there.

"Yeah... That means absolutely nothing to me."

"There's a very, very small universe called Daloxia several billion light years away from your Milky Way. Every twenty thousand years, its seven planets align and create an incredibly gorgeous view of... Well, you'll have to see it yourself."

Amy shrugged. "Okay, but can we be back here by seven tonight? I've got a date at eight."

"A date?" The Doctor stopped what he was doing and neared his companion, staring into her very soul about three inches from her face. "What're you going on dates for, you don't need to be going on any dates, you've got all of time and space at your doorstep, what do you need a date for?"

"Someone jealous?" She smirked.

He made a face at her and walked back towards the console. How could she not remember Rory? Something so obvious, yet only he knew about it.

"Well then," the Doctor turned back towards Amy with a grin, and pulled down a lever. "Geronimo!"

* * *

"Wow," Amy breathed. The Planets of Daloxia were as promised. As the seven orbs of light aligned, a brilliant flash of pink and yellow shone.

Then something changed. Amy glanced at the Doctor. He stood beside her in the T.A.R.D.I.S. doorway, gazing out into the open space.

"Did you see that?" She frowned. It had only happened for a split second, but... Something had definitely flickered.

"See what?"

"Never mind."

Then it happened again, for just a split second longer. "There! There it is again! You didn't see that?"

The Doctor laughed at his friend as she squinted at the planets in confusion.

"It... The light looked like words, or something, Doctor. Like, I dunno, it said something."

"What did it say?"

"It said... It looked like the words were made out of the reflecting light. It looked like... Like - "

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. emergency lights began to flash.

The Doctor ran to the console and pulled the monitor close. "What do you think you're doing, old girl? I'm trying to have a peaceful moment here and you're making it extremely difficul - oh, no."

"What? What is it?" Amy ran beside him, tugging at her scarf in alarm.

"Okay, Pond, uh, it - it looks like we've got some - AH!"

In their confusion, the two travelers had forgotten to lock the door. A red laser shot through the open space, hitting the Doctor and sending him flying to the ground. A small ship crashed into the console room behind it.

Amy's heart leapt into her throat as a crew hopped out of the ship.

"We hit someone! Guys, help! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" A man from the crew ran over to help the Doctor. "We were crashing, I'm so sorry, we couldn't stop it!"

He jumped back as golden light began to circle the Doctor's hands. The Timelord's eyes fell on Amy.

"Pond, Pond," he muttered weakly. "Stay back."

Amy knelt down beside the Doctor. "Doctor? Doctor, oh, God, Doctor, come on, stay with me."

"You have to - ah - you have to watch out!"

Suddenly, gold bursts shot from his arms and legs and Amy jumped backwards in alarm.

The last thing she remembered before blacking out were the seven aligned planets glowing in space out of the corner of her eye and etching into her mind their distinct, seven letter message: BAD WOLF.

* * *

**To be continued... Probably.**

**If you liked it, review and follow/favorite! If you didn't, review and tell me why! And if you review, it maybe possibly will increase the chances that the Doctor will land in your yard.**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	2. Day 2

**I own nothing... For now. *Evil laughter ensues* **

* * *

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wake up, get ready, go through your good ol' human-y wuman-y morning routine, because we! Are! Going! To! _The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia!_"

Amy's eyes snapped open. "Doctor?!"

"Yes, it's me! I take it you're awake?" The Doctor's voice sounded from outside her bedroom door.

"You're okay! Thank God you're okay..." Amy glanced, disoriented, at her clock. 6:00 AM. She didn't recall going to sleep.

"Doctor, you woke me up this early yesterday, can't you just let me sleep in one day? You took my Saturday yesterday, so -"

"-What are you babbling about, Pond? _Today's_ Saturday. Right?" There was a pause in the hall as the Doctor checked his sonic screwdriver. "Saturday. Right, good. Saturdays are good, you can do a good lot of things on a Saturday. Let's get going!"

_What on earth? But, yesterday was...?_ "You're okay, then..." Amy cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes. "You would not believe the dream I had last night."

"Great. You can tell me on the way to Daloxia! Are you ready? I'll wait out here." Pause. "I'm coming in!"

Amy sat up, a hand on her head. Daloxia? There was something fishy going on here, and it didn't have to do with custard.

"Are you dressed?" The Doctor barged into her room, a hand over his eyes. He spread his fingers apart, eyeing her from behind. "Oi! You aren't even out of bed yet? What's the point of traveling through time and space if you're just going to _sleep_ through all the good stuff? Humans. That's all you lot ever do."

"Doctor," Amy started. "Is this a joke? Because it's not funny."

"A joke? Who said the Alignment of Seven was a joke? It's absolutely beautiful! Granted, it can be get a bit _dangerous,_ what with the Dark Void of... Uh... Never mind. Just, come along, Pond, get a move on, so we can catch it!"

Amy shook her head and frowned to herself, sliding out of bed. She did a double-take as the Doctor did a celebratory victory dance and ran off into the kitchen, then closed the bathroom door.

She froze as she spotted the exact outfit she was sure that she'd just been wearing, hanging neatly in exactly the same spot as... Yesterday? Her dream?

_Was_ it all just a dream? It had been incredibly vivid..

As long as the Doctor was fine, Amy didn't care.

* * *

"You're having fish fingers and custard, yeah?" Amy eyed the Doctor cautiously, searching for any sign that her friend was experiencing the same situation as she.

"You know what? Today's a special day. Today... I think I'll try... What's that you normally eat?"

Amy swallowed. "Sausage and eggs... But I dunno if you'll like it."

"Well, now, Pond, what's life without a few risks here and there? I'll have just that, sausage and eggs."

"Hey, Doctor," Amy started. "You ever have that feeling that you're... I dunno, repeating? As if something's already happened, and now it's happening again?"

The Doctor nodded, grabbing his fork. "Well, yes, natural I do, I'm a Timelord. That's all I ever do, things that've already happened. Also things that haven't happened yet. And things that would best go without having happened, especially those involving the queen and a giant chicken. Very boring, you wouldn't want to hear the details, anyway."

"Okay, let's give it a go, then." His fork stabbed into the sausage and he popped it into his mouth before Amy could stop him.

"Ew, oh, ew, no!"

Amy slid her plate just to the left, a befuddled expression on her face, as the Doctor spit his bite onto the table where her plate had sat not a second ago.

She held up her bottle of water and he grabbed it from her hand.

"I - I thought it'd be much, I dunno, better. Ew, oh! How do you eat that every day, that is disgusting!"

"Doctor, somethin' really strange is goin' on."

The Doctor nodded vigorously. "Yes! Very strange, human eating habits are, that's what. Did I ever tell you of the time I had tea the Duchess of Rantican, the planet? She tried to get me to eat her fancy _caviar_ fish eggs, but I deliberately said, 'No, no, there is absolutely no way I am-'"

He gestured wildly, knocking the bottle off the side of the table - right into Amy's waiting hand.

The Timelord grinned approvingly. "Blimey. Good reflexes."

She stared down at the bottle in her hand and nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, that must be it."

"Pond, hey," the Doctor leaned forward and brushed a hair out of Amy's eyes, concerned. "Are you alright? Everything okay?"

She looked up and smiled, dimples forming in her cheeks. "Yeah, everything's fine, Doctor. I'm - It's nothing."

Wouldn't want to ruin her friend's excitement. Besides, it was all just an extreme case of déjà vu, right?

* * *

"The thing about Daloxia," the Doctor began, running about the console. "Is that we can't just vworp into it. That's because it's got -"

"- temporal energy all over, yeah?" Amy finished.

The Timelord stopped what he was doing, his eyebrows (or lack thereof) raised in surprise. "How'd you know?"

She paused. "Lucky guess."

The Doctor frowned for a bit, then continued to pull and push levers silently.

"Uh, Doctor," Amy walked towards him and leaned on the console. "Can we make it a quick trip? I know, it's supposed to be great and all, but... I dunno, I've got a bad feeling about that... Area."

"A bad feeling?"

"Yeah, I sort of..." She swallowed. It was nothing. "Never mind. But anyway, I've got a date tonight, so if we could get back by -"

"- a date?" The Doctor walked towards Amy, peering into her eyes.

"Doctor, relax, it's just a date. Just some fun. Just because you don't do it, doesn't mean I can't."

"What do you lot even do on a date? Skip rope? Eat crumpets?" His expression became disgusted as he whispered odiously, _"Twitter?"_

"Can we just," Amy laughed at her friend. "Can we just go and get this over with?"

The Doctor placed his hand on the lever. "Fine. But you'd better enjoy it!"

* * *

"This is great, Doctor," Amy side-glanced at the Timelord. "Can we go now?"

He blinked back at her. "It hasn't even started yet. The planets haven't aligned!"

"Oh. Yeah," she turned back outside. "Hey, why don't we move the T.A.R.D.I.S. a few ways out? Try to see the sights from a different view or somethin'?"

"Clever thinking, Pond! After all, we're not going to get this chance for another twenty-thousand years. There's a good lot of things that can change in twenty-thousand years."

He dashed to the console. "You can invent a new language; learn to juggle. Make new friends, chums, mates! No, not mates. Forget mates."

He continued to speak animatedly as the planets came together.

"You can travel with a platypus as a companion! Granted, they don't do much, but..." He glanced back at Amy. "It was during my rebellious faze."

The T.A.R.D.I.S. moved slightly to the right and continued to float away.

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP._

"Hmm?" The Doctor ran to the doors and threw then open, searching for the source of the emergency. A ship, not far away, tumbled through space, half on fire. The Timelord's eyes widened and he sprinted back to the console.

The doors slammed shut and the T.A.R.D.I.S. vanished, reappearing at the opening in the shuttle.

"Amy," the Doctor breathed, dashing in. "Hurry, help these people out! You go that way."

His companion swallowed and ran into the flames and beckoned the group to follow her. She recognized with a frown a man from the crew in her... Vision? Dream?

The ship computer blared.

EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY, it read. BAD WOLF, EMERGENCY.

"Wait," Amy stopped for a moment, then continued to run, nudging the woman beside her. "What was that?"

"Sorry?"

"What was that, there on the monitor?"

The woman glanced back, then shrugged. "Emergency, I'd assume. That's what computers generally say when there's an _emergency_."

"It didn't say Bad... Bad something?"

"What's that?"

Amy swallowed. "Never mind."

The group neared the opening in the crashing ship and entered the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Hold on, where's..." Amy Pond ran about the crew back to the doors. She shouted back into the cabin. "Doctor? You still in there? I think I got everyone!"

No reply.

"Doctor?"

A voice suddenly called up from far in the ship.

"Pond... Pond, I'm down here. I can't come for you, I'm stuck. You've got to get out, Pond, it's set to self destruct. I'm trying to stop it but... Just close the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors, I'll be there in a moment." Amy heard the sound of the sonic and a few grunts as the Doctor tried to free himself.

"Self de - Doctor?! Not again; Doctor, you've got to get out. I can't let this happen again..."

"What was th-"

The Timelord was interrupted as everything erupted into flames and Amy's vision went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! To be continued...**

**Impossible Oswin**


	3. Day 3

**I own nothing. Though I'd like a T.A.R.D.I.S. **

* * *

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wake up, get ready, go through your good ol' human-y wuman-y morning routine, because we! Are! Going! To! _The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia!_"

Amy shot into an upwards position in her bed.

"No," she breathed. _No, no, no, no. Again?_

How could this happen _again?_

This wasn't possible.

"That's not possible," Amy voiced her thoughts with a nervous laugh.

"What did you say?"

She strode over to her bedroom door, flinging it open to find the Doctor standing, admiring himself in the mirror hanging from the wall outside. "I said 'That's not possible.' This_ isn't_ possible. Doctor, why is this happening to me?"

He turned to her. "Oh, hello, or _good morning,_ as people used to say."

"No, no, no, you _died._"

The Timelord looked her over and frowned. "Well, that's rather rude."

"No, I mean, you_ actually died._ Yesterday, you died, and the day before that, you died _again._ Except yesterday... Was... Today. Twice."

"Now, Pond," the Doctor intoned. "I warned you about taking those Gallifreyan sleeping potions, they can have a bit of a... Maddening effect on humans."

"No, Doctor, that's not it! There's actually something wrong."

The Timelord smiled at Amy and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and giving her a gentle nudge back into her room. "Why don't you get ready to go, and we can talk about it on the way to Daloxia?"

* * *

"So, time loop, eh?" The Doctor dipped a warm fish finger into his bowl of custard and took a bite. "Yum. Like Groundhog Day."

Amy leaned back in her seat and nodded silently.

"Aren't you going to eat something?"

"I'm not entirely that hungry."

Her friend finished the last of his fish sticks and drank up the custard with a contented sigh.

"So," Amy leaned forward. "Got any idea how to stop it?"

"Hmm, yes, well, okay," the Doctor mimicked his companion's position, placing his head on clasped hands. "Now, you said I died. Twice."

"Yeah."

"And that's when you woke up?"

She nodded.

"So, all I've got to do is survive, then. Survive the day!" He clapped his hands then held them outwards, palms up. "Yeah?"

Amy shrugged. "I dunno, I'm willing to try anything. Living the same day three times can be a smidge exhausting."

The Doctor gave a short laugh. "Better end it, wouldn't want to be saying that on the two hundredth today, huh?"

"What?"

"Uh... Nothing."

The fiery redhead slapped him on the arm. "That can happen?"

"Oi, ow! Strictly speaking, if we can't stop this, then, yes, you... You may be stuck in a time loop... Indefinitely."

"Indefinitely?!" She shot to her feet. "Doctor, I'm sorry, I know you're really excited about this whole Daloxia thing, but... Really, today, please, _please_ can we not risk it."

He nodded, concealing his disappointment. Then he smiled. "Oh, yeah, yeah, 'course. Anything for my Amelia. We'll just, you know, keep quiet, relax. A day of relaxation - fun!"

* * *

"Let's see what's on, then."

The Doctor and Amy flopped down onto the couch of the T.A.R.D.I.S. living room. She grabbed the remote and clicked on the tv.

"Surprising that you've got a normal bloke's television. I'd have assumed that you'd have some sort of Timelord-y..." The telly switched on. "Oh."

The theme of Sesame Street began to play and the Doctor grinned. He began to sing along before remembering that his friend sat beside him.

"Really, Doctor? Really?"

He straightened his bow-tie. "It's a surprisingly educational program!"

Amy grabbed the remote from the Doctor's hand and pointed it towards the TV, beginning to browse through channels.

"Blimey, you've got, like, a million channels on here."

"Every channel in the universe, right at your hands!"

The volume fazed in and out as Amy scrolled through the channels. "Today in the..." "Inigo Montoya..." "British Parliament..." "...And I said..." "It's almost..." "Bad Wolf..." "...for two million dollars..."

"Wait!" She backed up to the other channel. "That! That Bad... Wolf... Again. What was that?"

The Doctor's face paled and he swallowed. "What did you say?"

"There's... Some sort of thing. Bad Wolf, like in the kid's stories. I keep seein' it, in different places."

The Timelord glanced back at the TV. "I didn't hear anything." He would have certainly noticed if someone had said _bad wolf._

"Yeah, only I seem to be noticing it," she paused. "Think it might have something to do with the repeating, yeah?"

The Doctor stared ahead darkly for a moment in silence. Then he spoke. "It's a message."

"A what?"

"A message for you... But why not me?" He shook his head and walked to the television, rotating it around and kneeling down. He pulled out his sonic and tugged at a cord.

The screwdriver began to emanate a familiar buzzing sound as the Doctor pulled wires out of the box, muttering to himself. "If I can rework the... And reverse... We might be able to..."

Amy's eyes widened as a bolt of electricity ran up the Doctor's arm and into his body. He was still for a moment as if frozen in time before falling to the ground, limp.

"Doctor," Amy's breath grew ragged. "You can't do this to me, I can't go through this again!"

Golden regeneration light began to circle the Doctor's body. He winced in pain. "Amy, you said Bad Wolf..."

"Bad Wolf, yeah, what does it mean? You said it was a message, what do you mean, a _message?_"

"It's... Starting. Stand back."

"_What_ message? Just tell me!"

"Bad... Bad Wolf... It's..."

"Doctor!"

The TV switched on by itself, the menu guide displaying every channel. Amy's vision began to cloud black as she caught sight of the sudden light of the screen.

Each program had the same title.

BAD WOLF.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you'd leave a review in the box below!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	4. Day 4

**I am not the BBC. I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

She felt something soft under her head. A pillow. Her body was covered with a warm blanket and as she opened her eyes, her suspicions were confirmed - she was wearing her usual nightie.

Maybe... Was it possible? Could it be the next day?

She reached to the nightstand for her clock, bringing it cl-

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wake up, get ready, go through your good ol' human-y wuman-y morning routine, because we! Are! Going! To! _The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia!_"

Amy shut her eyes, a dead feeling in her stomach as she flopped back down into her bed.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as he typed his order into the food machine. Oh, how he loved the good click-clack of a keyboard.

"Fish... And..." He muttered to himself as his fingers pressed down the letters.

_Ding!_

Ah. Delicious.

He paused. Where was Amy? It normally didn't take her this long to get ready... Maybe the victory dance had put her off.

Shaking his head, the Doctor stood up and brushed off his tweed jacket. He trotted down the hallway and gave Amy's door three hard knocks.

"Amy? Hellooooo?"

He heard a vague groan from the other side of the door.

"Oi, Pond, why aren't you ready?" The Doctor threw the door open, and ran to Amy's side. He blinked down at her. "You're back in bed."

She nodded and rolled over, facing away.

Her concerned friend darted to the opposite side of her bunk bed and placed his hand on her forehead. "Pond! Amy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered. "I'm just... Feeling a bit under the weather. Why don't you head on without me?"

"Under the weather?" The Doctor frowned, his hands dropping to his sides. "Really, of all days."

"Sorry..."

"You do know this only happens once? Once in a lifetime! Well, once in _your_ lifetime, maybe twice or three times in _mine_, but..." He trailed off. "The Alignment of Seven is something you will only get to experience once."

Amy threw a pillow over her head and scoffed.

"What was that?"

She peeked out from underneath. "What was what?"

"That! You scoffed."

Pause. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, that was definitely a scoff. I know a scoff when I see one, and that, Amelia, was a grade A scoff. If scoffs had grades, that is. Which they don't." He cleared his throat.

"Doctor, I'm really not up for it. Just go. And, you know, we are_ in_ the T.A.R.D.I.S. So I'll sort of be coming with you, ish."

He pulled out his sonic and pointed it at her, then extended the tip. "You look fine."

"Well," she snapped. "I'm not. So just go!"

The Doctor nodded slowly. He hadn't meant to upset her - not on a day like this.

Backing out of the room, he gave her a small smile. "Okay. Feel better. I'll take pictures. Hmm, I'd need a camera for that... Forget pictures." And with an awkward half-wave, he was gone.

* * *

The Doctor grinned to himself as he strolled down the hallway.

He'd just make a quick stop at the Space Floridan drug store, grab a quick remedy for Amy, and pop back just in time for them to catch the Alignment.

_Good plan,_ he thought to himself. _Cool._

The Doctor pulled his vortex manipulator out of his pocket and strapped it onto his wrist before punching in a few numbers and disappearing with a ZAP.

* * *

Amy Pond sat up. She felt bad for snapping at her friend like that.

Sliding out of bed, she grabbed her robe from a hook on the wall and opened her door.

She'd just chase him down, apologize, and maybe even try to see that the Doctor didn't die somehow... Again.

As Amy reached the console room, she frowned at its emptiness.

"Doctor?" She called out. "Where are you?"

The ginger companion pulled the monitor towards her. "Uh, display all T.A.R.D.I.S. inhabitants."

There was a small, red dot where she stood on the map. That was it.

_Oh, brilliant,_ Amy smacked herself on the forehead. He'd left. Where could he possibly have gone? Knowing his luck lately, the Doctor'd be dead any second.

Amy circled the console, gazing about the empty room. Then she smiled, despite her situation. So this was where the Doctor spent his nights while she was asleep. Sometimes she could hear him speaking, muttering things, then reaching epiphanies and laughing out loud. Her Doctor would spend hours talking to his best friend, his bigger-on-the-inside T.A.R.D.I.S.

She giggled to herself.

"So," Amy called out. "T.A.R.D.I.S... Consciousness... Thing. If you _have_ a consciousness, that is. You know all about time stuff, yeah?"

The familiar humming of the uppy-downy-thing (what was that called, anyway?) continued.

"I'm stuck in a time loop. The Doctor can't feel it. Why?"

Of course, no reply.

"What do I do?" Her smile faded as she turned around and leaned against the console, heaving a sigh. "_I'm talking to a box_."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the monitor. "I don't know what to do. It's been four days. I just want something different. Something new to happen. Anything."

_Zoink!_

Amy's eyes snapped open as a light appeared in a dot on center of the screen.

"Okay, that's definitely new."

It grew outwards until she could see very clearly a girl about her age facing the screen.

"Um, hello," Amy blurted.

The girl pushed back her blonde hair. "Hi."

"Who are y-"

She was cut off as, somewhere, the Doctor was hit in the street by a speeding Space Floridan and everything faded to blackness. There wasn't time for it to occur to her that, finally, there was no sign of the bad wolf.

Or so she thought.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun...**

**I love your guys' reviews, thanks so much! Please, sir, can I have some more?**

**- Impossible Oswin**

**P.S. That was a slightly out of place Oliver reference...**


	5. Day X

**I own nothing. *sobs quietly* **

* * *

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wa- oh, hello." The Doctor rounded the corner of the T.A.R.D.I.S. hall and raised his eyebrows, surprised to find his friend standing, fully dressed, waiting for him at her doorway.

"Shocking you're up this early. Good shocking, I mean."

"Daloxia. Let's go." She grabbed him forcefully by the arm and towed him, flailing, towards the console room.

"Oi, ow! You know, I've got to say, _loving_ the enthusiasm, but the fact that your hand is slowly crushing my arm to smithereens is a bit disconcerting."

She released him and he rubbed it with a frown. "Sorry."

"Aren't we going to have -"

"-Breakfast? No. I'm getting a sort of feeling that the food machine might explode without warning and send a shard of metal flying to your chest." Amy continued to steer the Doctor towards the console room without a backward glance.

"Well. That's... Descriptive."

She shrugged. "Or something."

No response. Amy took a deep breath.

"Okay, Doctor, here I go." Amy stopped abruptly and turned to her friend, beginning a long, quick-speeched rant. "I'm stuck in a time loop. Yes, like in Groundhog Day. In fact, exactly like Groundhog Day. Except you always die at the end, and I always get the same little message. Which I _don't_ understand. Because," her breath became ragged as her distress increased. "Every time we're about to reach a conclusion, you _die_!"

"Oh." The Doctor swallowed and rubbed his hands together. "Okay. Right. There's... There's gotta be some sort of solution, a logical way to work you out of this. But you've got to relax. I can't think under pressure." He paused. "Well, actually I think under pressure all the time, it's my job, but... Try to calm down, okay? For me?"

Snap.

"No, I can't just 'calm down'!" She shoved him against the wall and his eyes widened. "I've seen you die, Doctor. Different ways, every time. I've seen you hit with a laser, and in an explosion; I've even seen you electricuted by the _television_!"

The Doctor removed her hands from his shoulders and dusted off his jacket. "Well, that's only three, that's not so bad!"

Amy shook her head. "No. It hasn't been only three days."

Silence.

"Today is my forty-sixth today."

The Doctor swallowed. "Oh."

"I've been counting."

She continued. "That's forty-six deaths, forty-six times I tried, and couldn't save you. Once, Doctor, I even tried wrapping you in bubble wrap all day! And do you know what happened?"

The Doctor twitched. It wasn't very pleasant to experience all the gruesome ways you could die.

"You tried to pop the bubbles and suffocated. There's literally _nothing_ I've been able to do. Doctor, you always save me, you always have. Just this once, I'd like to return the favor. And I can't. And look where it's gotten me."

"And... I don't regenerate?"

She shrugged. "By then, I'm awake."

Swallowing back the lump that had formed in her throat, Amy closed her eyes. She felt the Doctor press his forehead to hers, his hands on her cheeks.

"Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy. I will get you out of this. I swear, on my life. Which, I guess, at the moment, isn't that much of a guarantee," the Timelord smiled as his companion giggled half-heartedly.

"The thing is," she shook her head and opened her eyes. "You've said that. You've already said that, several times, that same thing. It's not going to be any different."

"Pond, you can't think like that, you -" he froze. "Oh."

Amy frowned. "What?"

"_Oh._"

"What, what is it?"

"A different way, you said?"

"Sorry?"

The Doctor stepped forward. "You said I've died a different way, every day."

"Yeah. Does it mean something?"

"So," he tugged at his jacket. "If the way I die keeps changing, tell me - how could it be the same day every day?"

Amy paused. "Oh. Okay. That's good. That's a good thing, yeah?"

"Well, you never know a good thing till you know it's a, well, good thing. But yes, I might go as far as to say that this is on the way to becoming a very good thing."

"You know, it's been almost fifty days and you've never happened to mention that. Then again," she gave a small smile. "This _is_ the first day I've had what's close to a total screaming mental breakdown, shockingly."

He pointed at her, grinning. "Aha! Another difference. Good. Keep changing it up."

Bouncing slightly from foot to foot, the Doctor reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a blue bow-tie, undoing his current red one. He then replaced the T.A.R.D.I.S.-colored tie onto his collar. "See? Different tie - different day!"

He paused and glanced back in the mirror on the wall, hands on hips. "I need a fez." He turned to Amy. "Let's go buy a fez. No, that'd probably end in death. Forget fez."

She rolled her eyes as he snapped his fingers. "Breakfast, then! Yes. We need a good breakfast."

"Okay. Carefully, though." Amy hooked her arm through the Doctor's as they made their way towards the T.A.R.D.I.S. kitchen.

"Carefully?" The Timelord slid his arm out with a pout. "I'm always careful, I'm the King of Careful! No, I'm not, that's a rubbish title; I'm the Doctor. But, rest assured, Amelia Pond, today, I _will_ not -"

- he tripped and tumbled down the stairs on the side of the hallway. Amy smacked herself on the forehead. She peered down at him from the top.

"Well, that just came _completely_ out of nowhere," the Doctor muttered, rubbing his head. "I'm perfectly okay!"

* * *

The Doctor took a bite of fish-finger and leaned forward. "So, can I ask, what've you been doing all this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he waved his hands vaguely in the air. "It's been fifty days, eventually I'd assume you'd get bored."

"Oh." Amy paused. What _had_ she been doing?

"Just, sort of, going through the motions, I guess," she shrugged. "I kind of gave up. Stopped trying."

The Timelord tsked and shook his head. "You never wanna do that!"

She reached forward and took a fish finger, biting into it. "You know, one of the todays, we tried reenacting BBC Sherlock. I hadn't actually finished season two, see, and, well..."

Her friend threw his fish stick down onto the table, aghast. "_No!_ Are you saying I...?"

"You... jumped off a building. Yeah." Amy nodded solemnly. "You... Sort of... Thought we were still inside the T.A.R.D.I.S., and that it was fake. And that you'd survive."

"And you didn't stop me?!"

"Figured I'd just wake up, and it'd be today again, but a different version - I couldn't be happier getting out of that one. Honestly, Doctor, your acting is rubbish."

* * *

"Now," the Doctor waved his hands about in the air as they walked. "A number of things can cause a time-loop-inducing tear in the fabric of time. Excess temporal energy usage, an exploding star, a particularly awful fanfiction..."

He paused. "You said 'message.'"

"Sorry, what?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier. You said there was some sort of message for you. What was it?"

"Oh." She shrugged. "I dunno, some children's story thing. You - well, one of today's versions of you - said it might have something to do with what's happening to me."

He was quiet.

"Because, see," Amy continued. "At first we thought it was Daloxia, where it all started. So we went back, tried to see what was goin' on. But you kept gettin' swallowed by the... Void... Thing, or that crashing spaceship would -"

"Crashing spaceship?"

She shrugged. "Your first two deaths."

He chuckled as they reached the console room and leaned against the console. "Something is out to get me."

"Yeah, that's what you said. Couple days back."

The Doctor frowned and stroked his chin. "So what's the message?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, thought I'd told you; days gettin' mixed up. Bad wolf."

He froze.

"Sorry," Amy apologized again with a breath. "Forgot to warn you. It... Does seem to be something that throws you a bit off."

"Bad... Wolf. That's it, that's all you've seen?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Wait, no, hold on." Amy paused. "I forgot - how could I forget? Once, there was this girl, blonde hair, appeared on the monitor -"

The Doctor shot to his feet and sprinted to the monitor, pulling it towards him as he muttered to himself. "She's back... But how? A message, but why not for me... What are you trying to tell me?" He began to push buttons as Amy appeared behind him.

"What's goin' on?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "By the look on your face, I'll assuming I've never done this before. The other todays, that is."

She nodded, no less confused.

The Timelord ran across the platform to twist a knob and continued. "It's the same day... But it's not. Something's different each day; _something_... Is out to get me, no matter the cost. We've got a lead, though, because something's important about today - the day we find out what's going on."

"So where are we going?"

The Doctor stopped abruptly, his hand resting on the main lever, a slight smile on his face. He raised an eyebrow cheekily. "We're going to see an old friend of mine. Hold on tight - the T.A.R.D.I.S doesn't like traveling to parallel universes."

* * *

**So he finally didn't die!**

**Then again, the day isn't over... **

**Muahahaha****_hahaha_****HAHAHAHASo anyway, thanks for reading! I love your reviews, you guys are the best!**


	6. Bad Wolf

**I own nothing. Not even a creative way to say this. **

* * *

"Okay," the Doctor straightened his jacket and wiped his hands on his pants nervously. "Okay, okay, okay. Let's do this."

"Look at you," Amy put a hand on her hip and smirked. "More than just a friend, I'd say."

The Timelord threw his hands to his sides indignantly. "What? No! She's just - It's - I just usually don't make... Social calls, that's all."

"Okay. Follow my lead." His companion patted him on the arm and spun on her heel, charging towards the direction of the house in front of the two.

"Oi!" The Doctor stood, rooted indecisively to the ground for a moment before huffing and chasing after her. "Hold on, no, wait, that's _my_ job! _I _do the leading, _you _do the following."

"_That's not what it looks like_," Amy sang teasingly as he arrived next to her. Then she raised her eyebrows and rang the doorbell.

"No, no, wai-" the Doctor froze as he heard footsteps and a strikingly familiar, "I've got it!" He turned to Amy.

"Okay," he whispered quickly. "Here's the plan. We were just perusing the -"

The door swung open and he snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide. "Uh, hello, uh," he stammered.

"Hi, we're from the Agency of... Awesome," Amy smiled. "We've just been perusing the area for... Awesome... People... And, well, we just, we, um... Tell 'em..." She paused and gave the Doctor a once-over. "...Bob."

He glanced at her and nodded before reaching a hand out. "Right! Yes. The name's Bob. Credentials right here, as you can see." He gestured to his -

"-psychic paper." Rose Tyler stared down at the blank white sheet. "That's psychic paper."

"Is it?" The Doctor threw the black wallet over his shoulder without a backward glance. "Didn't notice."

"Sorry, who did you say you guys were?"

"Right. We..." Pause. "Sorry, is your..." He glanced at her left hand. "...husband home?"

"Uh," Rose frowned slightly at the strange man in the bow tie, then turned back to the interior of the house. "Yeah, he is. John? John, can you come over here?"

Footsteps grew louder as the Doctor turned to Amy, mouthing, "John?". She shrugged.

"Rose," a voice called. "If it's those solicitors again, just tell them that I've got another enchilada and I am _not _afraid to use -"

Tentoo appeared at the doorway. "Oh, hello, again." He grinned at the Doctor.

Eleven frowned. "Again? We've met?"

"'Course. _Well, _not me, strictly, but other me. _Well, _Timelord me. _Well,_" John Smith raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

Silence.

"You, me, Zygons, The Moment," he continued. "None of this is ringing a bell?"

Silence.

"Okay, then. Who's this, where's Clara?" Tentoo gestured towards Amy.

"Clara? Who's Clara? Dunno any Clara. This is Amelia Pond."

"Amy," she corrected, reaching a hand out.

John leaned back on his heels, his eyebrows high. "_Oh, _I see. Hasn't happened yet. Future you, then, you'll... _well, _wouldn't wanna spoil it."

"Future me," Eleven echoed with a smile. "I've got a future. Good."

"Wait, hold on," Rose muttered. "You're someone from the Doctor - John's past, then?"

John grinned and put his arm around his wife.

"Rose Tyler," he brushed a hair out of her eyes gently. "Meet... the Doctor. Why don't you two come on in?"

* * *

"So!" The Doctor flopped down into a big chair holding a cup of tea. He took a sip and promptly spit it back into the mug, placing it on the coffee table in front of him with a grimace. "Smith. John Smith. Johnny Smithy Smith and Rose Tyler... Smith."

John blinked. "_Yeah_... No, don't do that."

The Doctor bounced on his seat a couple times to measure the fluffiness, then crossed his legs and grinned. "How are... Things?"

"Things?" John raised an eyebrow. "You crossed a _universe _to ask about 'things?'"

"Don't be rude," Rose elbowed him. "Good. They're good. Got two kids - they're in school now."

"So," Amy leaned forward. "There haven't been any... Strange things goin' on here?"

"_Well, _depends on what you mean by strange. Yesterday, we were making soup, and instead of using half a tablespoon of basil, we used half a _cup, _and well," John trailed off with a chuckle, ignoring the Doctor's disgusted face.

"So this is what the human me comes to," the Timelord whispered coldly to no one in particular with a shudder. "_Soup-making surprises._"

Amy sighed. "We want to know about Bad Wolf."

The married couple exchanged a glance.

"What she means, is, well," the flustered Timelord waved his hands. "Amy's been going through some... Issues."

"Issues," John repeated slowly.

"I _mean _that I'm stuck in a time-loop. A one day time-loop. Always ends when the Doctor dies. And I always see the words Bad Wolf - which have somethin', I _know, _to do with you." She gave Rose a pointed look.

Rose shook her head. "Sorry, mate, I haven't seen or done anything... Time-ish... For about ten years, now."

Everyone jumped as the Doctor suddenly shot up. "Okay. You!" He pointed at John. "Come with me."

"And you two," he nodded at the two remaining, "just sit and do whatever you... Women... Usually do. Talk about kittens or- or knit or something."

"Knit?" They spat at the same time, then looked amusedly at each other.

"Two companions... It's a bit dizzying," the Doctor muttered before grabbing Tentoo's arm and dashing out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure about all this, John?"

"What?"

"All _this. _How can you live like this?!"

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you _do. _You're a Timelord! How can you stand it?"

"No, Doctor, actually, I'm not. I'm human. I'm John Smith; I'm not the Doctor anymore."

"Are you _insane?!_"

"Says the one wearing a bow tie."

"You're the one with only one heart and all that human-y... Ew, gross."

"Doctor - I'm happy. We're happy."

"..."

"Come on, then. Let's figure out what's going on."

* * *

"So... You were the Doctor's companion, then?"

"Yeah, yeah I was... Once. Two of his faces, actually."

"What?"

"Regeneration, it's a... Thing he can do to save himself."

"Right, yeah, I know. Just surprising, that's all."

"Then, there was Martha, and Donna, too, and, well..."

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?"

"I dunno, probably something way above our sophistication. He's so wise, so clever, that man."

* * *

"And I said, 'No, I can't _marry _you, you're a chicken!'"

"Aha! Rassilon, that's gold."

"Anyway."

"Right. Yes! Back to..."

"Yeah... You know, this is the first time I really haven't been able to think of a solution. At all."

"_Well,_ to be fair, you're only given a day."

"Less than a day. And you're only human."

"So keen to point that out, eh?"

"..."

"Don't laugh at me like that, you're just a Doctor."

"Yes, well, _you're _just a... Smith."

"Oh, you're one to talk."

"What?"

"What? ...Now, if the _Master _were here with his paradoxical machine and his laser screwdriver -"

"-Are you comparing me to the Master?"

"Kidding."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Wait. Shut up. Stop. Go back."

"Wha- Oh. _Oh. _Oh! Yes!"

"The something we never-"

"-something we never solved! We never figured out how he did it. The -"

"Paradox -"

"-machine!"

"Ha! You're brilliant, you are!"

"HA! _We're _brilliant!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Must've reached some sort of epiphan-"

- the Doctor burst into the room with a wide smile. "Amy! Amy, I've figured it out."

"We've figured it out," John corrected with a grin.

"Well, technically, you're just a manifestation of my _hand." _

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy glanced at Rose with a bemused look, who simply grinned back at her. "What did you figure out? Can we stop it?"

"Yes! We can. And we are going to. Right now."

"_Now?!_" The Doctor pulled Amy up.

"Yes," he urged. "And we've got to hurry, there are over a trillion ways to die in this universe and, judging from our prospects thus far, we haven't got long before we meet another."

The companion stood up and frowned, placing her teacup on the center table. "Doctor… Doctor, what's happening? Don't I need to know?"

"I'll tell you on the way."

"On the way to where?"

The Doctor grinned, his hands on Amy's shoulders. "My past. But first," he turned to Rose and John. "We've got to say a proper goodbye."

Rose coughed as she placed her mug beside Amy's. "Already? Blimey, you just got here!"

"Yes, and now we're just leaving."

"We can't… I mean, I was wonderin'," the blonde blushed slightly. "I sort of wanted to see the T.A.R.D.I.S. Just one last time. Last time you sort of... just... disappeared. I never got to - I didn't..."

"Oh," the Doctor glanced at John with a slight grin. "Yeah, of course. Come along, then… Tyler."

He straightened his bowtie and walked out the door before anyone could notice his guilty expression.

A voice suddenly boomed out from the sky, a megaphone somewhere.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION," it spoke. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PLEASE PROCEED TO YOUR DWELLINGS, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. THERE IS AN ESCAPED FELON IN THE VICINITY. REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

"No," the Doctor breathed. He turned to Amy, his eyes wide. "Of course, of course."

"Of course _what?" _

Tentoo closed his eyes. "Oh, brilliant."

"Amy," the man in the bowtie continued. "Listen, listen very carefully, you're going to have to repeat this tomorr - the next today."

She gave a short, nervous laugh. "What do you mean? You haven't died yet, you aren't dead. Just get inside, we'll be fine."

"No, that's not the point," he whispered hurriedly. "You said - earlier - you said that every time we're close to a solution, I die. That happens for a reason. There's a thing. It's called a paradox machine. It's from my past; remind me tomorrow and I'll know what it is. It's stopping us from getting any further, it _needs _me to die, and to continue dying."

"Doctor, get inside!"

A car driving maddeningly fast pulled into the neighborhood.

"Doctor!" Amy began to breath grew ragged as she pulled desperately at the Doctor's arm. "Doctor, get. Inside. Now. _Please. _I don't understand."

"Amy, don't you see?" John placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "He's dead. He's dead, no matter what you do. It's fixed, every day it's fixed."

"_How can you just say that?!_" Amy snapped, shrugging his arm away. "How could you ever say that? There's gotta be a way to save him."

"Bad wolf!" John blurted. Now she was listening.

He took a breath and continued. "Weren't you wondering what that was? Rose from the past is saving him, she's saving him every day. She looked ahead when she saw all of time, and she _saw _this! She created a time loop for _him. _He'll be okay. He'll be okay. If he _faces his deaths_ it'll be faster, but he absolutely cannot run away."

Shots fired. The Doctor collapsed.

"Doctor, _no!_" Amy turned around and slapped Tentoo. "How could you just _let _this happen?! What is wrong with you? You knew this would happen!"

"Hey," Rose stepped forward and frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It'll be alright, I promise."

Shots fired once more. A street light nearby fell over.

"I have seen him die too many times." Amy closed her eyes. "Get him inside."

They pulled him indoors and he groaned.

"Amy. This is important. Tomorrow, you've got to tell me everything, don't give up. It's up to you. Remember, paradox..." His breath grew heavy as he gagged. "Paradox machine. I'll be able to explain more... Ah... Tomorrow. You can do it."

"I don't understand, I'm not getting it. Doctor, don't -"

There was a flash of golden light and everything went dark.

"Amy," a voice echoed in the back of her mind. Female, wise, wise beyond humanity. Bad Wolf. "Good luck."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback :)**

**- Impossible Oswin **


	7. Paradox Machine

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you already knew that.**

* * *

"_Amelia Pond!_ Wake up, get ready, go through your good ol' human-y wuman-y morning routine, because we! Are! Going! To! _The Alignment of the Seven Planets of Daloxia!" _Amy mouthed the words along with the Doctor as she woke up, stone-faced.

"Pond! Wake up! Are you awake? I'll wait out here."

Amy hopped out of bed, threw the door open, and slapped the Doctor in the face.

"Oi, ow!" He clamped a hand to his cheek. "I'm assuming I deserved that. Now, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I didn't plan for them to stay in here, and I - I didn't think they'd hatch so soon, I just -"

"- What?"

"What?"

"What? Hatch? What?" Amy raised an eyebrow and glanced around the room nervously.

"Uh..." The Doctor scratched his cheekbone where a small bruise was beginning to form. "Never mind... that. Why did you slap me, then?"

"Because you went and _died! _You knew it was gonna happen, and you just let it happen! It wasn't even a _graceful _way to go, gettin' shot like that." She blew a hair out of her eyes, exasperated.

The Doctor held up a finger. "Now, Pond, I warned you about those Gallifreyan sleeping potions. They can have a bit of a -"

"-maddening effect on humans." They finished the thought together. Amy nodded. "I know. It's not sleeping potions."

"Okay," the Timelord stared at his companion and took a step back. "Finishing my sentences now, are you? Reminds me of an entity I ran into on a plane once, a very unpleasant experience I'm not planning on... Repeating."

"Alright, Doctor," Amy sat back down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. The Doctor sat down hesitantly as she took a deep breath. "Here we go."

* * *

"We did all that?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Even the Rose part?"

"Yes, Doctor," Amy rolled her eyes. "Even the Rose part."

He fell back onto the bed, facing the ceiling. "Blimey. Rose Tyler. I go and visit Rose Tyler and I don't have a single memory of it."

"Yeah," Amy flopped down beside him. "There's a lot of things you don't have a single memory of."

"You experience the same thing every day. That must be exhausting."

"Well, yeah," Amy started, leaning up on an elbow. "Except, sometimes things change - when I change. When I do somethin' different."  
The Doctor nodded. "Seems reasonable, things only happen when given a… Stimulant."

"Like, yesterday, Doctor, I had a total screaming mental breakdown, and the day just took a turn it'd never had befo-"

"Pond. Oh. Pond." The Timelord held up a finger.

"What? Did I miss something?" She sighed before muttering, "again?".

"Rose Tyler. When she was in her Bad Wolf-y form. She doesn't remember now because the energy was absorbed out of her head, but she was clever! Ooh, she was a clever, _clever _girl."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I know. She stuck you in a time loop so you wouldn't die."

"No," the Doctor grinned. "That's not all, Amy. Because - _you are the stimulant_."

"Excuse me?"

"She stuck everyone in a time loop, everything. But not you. Why?" He paused for a fraction of a second before answering his own question. "Because _you -_ my companion at this moment in time -_ are the stimulant. _Sure, she could've stopped me from ever dying by having the same day repeat until eternity, but she thought ahead, she went and came up with a solution. As long as someone was changing it up, someone could retain all the information of the previous day… and we'd be able to come up with a solution."

He grinned. "Every good science experiment needs a stimulant and a solution."

"So, then, that means," Amy sat up. "That means that there's a way out. That means I don't have to spend the rest of my life going to stupid Daloxia!" She laughed in relief at the Doctor's frown.

"Oi," he said. "Daloxia is not by any means, 'stupid'. It's absolutely beautiful! Granted, it can be a bit dangerous, what with the -"

"Yes," Amy interrupted. "I know. The Dark Void of _Darkness_. Seriously, it needs a new title. You know, you actually fell into it once; that's how you died. Not planning on repeating that."

"That's not fair." The Doctor pouted. "Why do I have to die, why is it always me? Why can't you die for once?"

His companion raised an eyebrow.

"No offense." Pause. "Unless," the Doctor started again. "Something needs me. What needs me?" He looked her in the eyes carefully, searching.

"Oh, right, you said yester - yesterday's today - something. Um, what was it…?"

"How should I know? I wasn't there!" He paused. "Well, I was there, but I wasn't… you know what I mean."

"Paradox machine! That's what!" Amy pointed at the Doctor. "It was paradox machine. You said to remind you about that one."

"Okay. Good. Great. Brilliant," her friend rubbed his hands together. "So what does it mean?"

She blinked. "How should I know? I'm not all Time-Lordy or whatever."

"Well, that's absolute rubbish, that's all I told you? Just, 'paradox machine?'"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Well… you were - sort of - dying."

"Well," the Doctor shook his head. "That's absolutely ridiculous. What could a paradox ma - oh. Oh, I see."

Amy leaned back on an arm. "Really? Because I don't. Not that that's anything new." _Kind of tired of never knowing what's goin' on around here._

"It has to do with an old… friend of mine."

"What, like Rose?"

"Well," the Doctor tilted his head slightly to the right. "Maybe not so much a friend as… as… as a... frenemy."

"A frenemy."

"Yes. Sort of. The Master, he was called."

"The Master?" Amy laughed. "A bit commanding, no? So what is that, like, some sort of Timelord name?"

The Doctor gave a feeble nod.

"Oh my God, is he a Timelord?"

Nod.

"I thought you were the last one. If there's another Timelord out there somewhere, why would he wanna kill you so badly?"

"Well," the Doctor started. "First off, he's insane. And dead. But that's not the point. It's not me specifically, Amy, as it's what I've _done_. You can't go about causing paradoxes, changing the future forever. Eventually there's always... Consequences."

"But what does this have to do with you? You said, the last today, that your deaths had to do with the machine. Why you, specifically?"

"A contraption as powerful as the one the Master used needs a resource - and where _else _would it get enough energy to allow for paradoxes? That's what he - _I _- meant. A paradox machine... It has to feed on something; you can't just create it out of thin air, you need - you need sustenance. And I'm the perfect sustenance. He cannibalized my T.A.R.D.I.S."

Amy frowned. "So it's eating… your deaths?"

"It's eating away at all the choices I _will _make. Like a weeping angel - it takes away all your opportunities, all the days that are to come. Apparently, it's convinced that I'm going to be the cause of a bunch of paradoxes in the near future," he shook his head and waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "Strange, as I'm usually one extremely against the slightest prospect of a paradox."

They were silent for a moment. Amy could practically hear the gears turning about in the Doctor's mind. "So," she said. "What do we do? What does that mean, then?"

"It means, Pond," the Doctor gave a small smile. "It means we're going to have to come up with a plan."

* * *

**Another chapter in which the Doctor didn't die! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favorited, and especially reviewed so far!**

**See that box below? The one right down there? Something tells me you should click it and write what you think about this story!**

**- Impossible Oswin**


	8. Never Die

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry this chapter's so short; should I have combined it with last chapter?**

* * *

"A plan."

"Yes, yes, a plan."

Amy scoffed. "You? Coming up with a plan? That's a new one."

"Well," the Doctor stood up and brushed himself off. "You can't exactly go about into this kind of situation without a plan. Look where it's gotten me - dead. Twice dead - ten times dead - a million times, dead."

"So..." Amy breathed out slowly. "Planning, then?"

"Right. Yes. Okay. Stand up." Pause. "No, hold on, sit down."

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell you a story. Let's call it, The Year That Never Was."

* * *

"But if it never happened at all, then how can there be a paradox machine in the first place? And how can you remember it?"

"Eye of the storm," the Doctor said, poking Amy gently in the middle of her forehead. "But the T.A.R.D.I.S, my T.A.R.D.I.S, the machine, was in that eye, it was part of it all. It's sentient, it has a consciousness, and so it remembers. And it continues to feed off of my life like - like - like fish fingers and custard."

"But that doesn't make sense, Doctor," pondered Amy*. "If the machine ended up being destroyed by your friend, how can it be affecting us now?"

"Well, Amelia, it's - I - it's very hard to explain, Pond. It's... It's wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, you know."

"What? Sorry, what?"

"It's... It's just all wibbly, time's gone wibbly."

Amy rolled her eyes. She had begun to accept the fact that the Doctor had a habit of responding to her confusion by repeating blunt words that didn't, all in all, clear anything up whatsoever, such as _"It's wibbly wobbly,"_ or,_ "I'll explain later,"_ or, _"Stop putting my new fezzes in the oven, I actually like them, how is that confusing?" _

"Okay then." She shrugged. "So we just have to go and, I dunno, blow the T.A.R.D.I.S. up again or something?"

The Timelord shook his head, aghast. "No, no, no, we are not _blowing anything up, _Pond, we have to handle this swiftly and carefully."

"Swiftly and carefully. Got it."

"Now!" The Doctor lept abruptly up from the bed, clasping Amy's hand to draw her up as well. "All of our troubles began somehow. Everything has a start. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh... That it has to... End?"

"Precisely! All good things come to an end, Pond. And all bad things, for that matter. Which means," he grinned as he threw Amy's bedroom door open and stepped through, "there's a way out of this. And on my _life, _Amelia Pond, you will stop repeating this dreadful, dreadful day as soon as possible, ASAP. That's an acronym, ASAP. I use acronyms now. They're cool."

His friend rolled her eyes, joining the Doctor outside and they trotted down the hall to the console room. "Doctor, before, earlier, you said that this whole living today again, and again, and again… thing... You said that it was good. That it was letting you live."

"Sure," he waved a hand in the air in agreement. "It was to protect me at first, but now it's working the other way; now the two are... They're feeding off each other." He blinked in realization. "That's it. Oh. That would make sense."

Amy frowned. "What does that mean, though? The machine and the Bad Wolf... One's designed to make up for the other's mistakes... Which makes the other machine... Help... The other one?" Amy shook her head. "I'm just confusing myself, now."

"Amy," the Doctor said. "The way to stop _repeating_ the day is not _dying_, yes? You said we'd tried that one out early on. Well, the sort of deal the two factors of our problem have worked out here works both ways."

"_Yeah_..." Amy leaned against the bar at the edge of the room. "Still not getting it."

"Amy. The way to stop _repeating_ is to stop _dying_. Likewise, the way to stop _dying_ is to stop _repeating_. We've got to prevent Bad Wolf's time loop."

"Okay. How are we supposed to do that?"

There was a pause before the Timelord sighed. "Very, very carefully."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, we wouldn't want you dying, or anything."

"Yeah," the Doctor eyed Amy curiously. "If only I knew someone who could never die."

* * *

***Hehe.**

**If only the Doctor knew someone who could never die... Hmm... **

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought :)**

**- Impossible Oswin**


End file.
